vivr juntos es peligros
by sayuuri-ky
Summary: esta basada en itazura na kisS


VIVIR JUNTOS ES UN PELIGRO Cap. 1

Título: VIVIR JUNTOS ES UN PELIGRO

Autor: quien mas que yo ose a se Sayuuri Yagari Kiriyu

Resumen: bueno hay va Alena Kotaharu es una chica que pertenece a la clase "F" esa clase es conocida como la peor pero ella resalta en otras cosas como el canto y arquería es la estrella del club de coro y del de arquería, ella es hija de Anya Hirachi y Gideki Kotaharu los cuales se divorciaron cuando ella tenia 8 años, ella estuvo locamente enamorada de Irie Hatoru pero después de ver como era con ella ese amor se convirtió en odio .Irie Hatoru es el chico mas popular de la escuela y es el mas inteligente el pertenece a la clase "A" la cual es la mejor de toda la escuela el es la estrella de el club de tenis además de que su padre es el presidente de una compañía muy importante en esa ciudad.

Categoría: comedia romántica basado en itazura na kiss

Género: drama comedia romance vida diaria

Clasificación: para todos

Advertencias: ninguna aunque tal vez conforme avance la historia se ponga un poco... bueno si hay algo así yo aviso

Capítulos: 1 /? depende si les gusta

Cap. 1"BROMAS DEL DESTINO"

Alena se levanto muy temprano ese día se arreglo y se fue a la escuela, lo mismo hizo Irie lo que alena no sabia es que ese día iba a ser el peor, pero bueno ella llego y se encontró con Irie, el era por así llamarlo su enemigo mortal, ella lo único que hiso fue pasarse derecho, después de eso el día fue sin muchas novedades solo que sus amigos iban a ir a festejar que la casa había terminado de ser remodelada y ayudarles a pasar los muebles que tenían en el almacén

A-de verdad no es necesario hacer eso tardarían horas mejor no solo llevamos a la casa lo que teníamos en el hotel

TODOS -esta bien

y así fue se fueron todos a sus casa y en la noche fueron a ver como había quedado la casa, la cual había quedado muy hermosa, eso y que fue lo único que quedo intacto después del divorcio debido a que esa casa fue un regalo de los padres de Anya la cual había pertenecido a la familia hacia ya años todos estaban felices en la sala solo había una pequeña tele y una mesa donde estaban todos muy felices su mama estaba en la cocina cando comenzaron a ver que la tele se movía de lado a lado y todos se preguntaron que era, así que alena le subió el volumen y todos se callaron [i]"muy bien como verán esta templando un poco pero no es nada de que alarmarse según me informaron el temblor no es mayo que 2 en la escala de Richter así que no ay de que preocuparse" [/i]dijo la reportera pero al parecer si fue algo grabe para alena y su mama y claro sus amigos, de un momento a otro se vio como el polvo empezaba a salir del techo y la casa se empezaba a cuartear

A-! MAMA ¡ sal de la cocina pero ya

Salieron todos corriendo a la calle con las mochilas que tenían a un lado de la puerta todos ellos y después de eso dejo de templar pero algo malo había pasado LA CASA SE HABIA DERRUMBADO, esa noche alena y su mama la pasaron en un hotel otra vez

Al-a ver dime una cosa mama porque no tus abuelos construyeron una casa mas resistente

A-no eran mis abuelos Lena eran los abuelos de mis abuelos

A-LO QUE SEA PERO SI LA HUBERAN CONSTRUIDO MAS RESISTENTE NO HUVIERA PASADO ESTO Y LO SABES

A-la casa era muy vieja, pero ya si Lena

A-no nada "ya Lena" (haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de su madre) siempre dices lo mismo, a ver dígame señora Hirachi donde vamos a vivir

A-no se ya veremos mañana, por hoy dormiremos aquí si LENA

A-si si mama

A ella le gustaba mas que le dijeran Lena o Haru ya que desde chica le decían LENA y no ALENA que es su nombre real pero los otros son así como sus nombres de pila

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanto se arreglo y se fue a la escuela como acostumbraba, pero al llegar encontró a Reinko pidiendo dinero para reconstruir la casa de Lena y ella se queda anonadada, se acerco a el y le dijo

L-Estas loco o acaso te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza

R-no nada de eso lo hago para ayudarte

L-si pues lo puedes hacer CALLANDOTE

En ese instante llego Irie y vio todo el show que daba Reinko y Lena y al intentar pasar, Reinko se le puso enfrente y le dijo

R-si no donas no pasas, en especial tú

I-perdón como dices

R-si si no donas no pasas

I-muy bien lo are donare a la causa de Lena

Lena solo lo miro y no dijo nada pero al ver que el iba a dar para esa tonta donación se puso enfrente para decirle que no necesitaba nada de el

I-aquí tienes

L-no gracias prefiero vivir bajo un puente que sabes que mi casa fue reconstruida con dinero tuyo

I-tómalo y quítate de mi camino quieres

Dijo mientras le ponía el dinero en la mano y la apartaba de su camino con una mano, ella se quedo inmóvil por un momento y cuando reacciono el la estaba dentro del edificio, a ella lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir y regresarle el dinero peor cuando llego el ya esta casi dentro de su salón

L-oye IRIE (dijo en tono sarcástico) COMO TE DIJE NO NESECITO Y NO NESECITARE NADA DE TI NUNCA ENTENDISTE

Dijo mientras hacia bola el dinero y se lo arrogaba a la cara y salía del edificio, al llegar a su casa su madre le dio una noticia podría decirse buena aunque después descubrió que fue una terrible noticia

A-que crees lena

L-que creo ma-ma

A-mi amiga mas bien mi mejor amiga me llamo hoy y dijo que nos fuéramos a su casa

L-aja y eso quiere decir que….

A-que nos vamos a donde Meiko Shigen mi mejor amiga

L-PERDONA COMO DICES QUE DIJISTE

A-si como oíste ya están las maletas listas y el taxi llega dentro de 2 horas que solo es cuestión de que recojas tus cosas porque ya que estas aquí pues tu recoges lo que falta y nos vamos

L-AMM… y que mi opinión no cuenta o que…

A-QUE PREFIERES VIVIR CON MI AMIGA O VIVIR EN EL HOTEL DONDE DESPUES DE 2 DIAS NOS TENDREMOS QUE CAMBIAR A UNO MAS BARATO

L-ahhh, a que hora nos vamos a donde tu super-amiguisima

A-cuando termines, creo que llegaremos como para la cena

Después de eso se puso a empacar lo que faltaba, bajaron a la recepción y se fueron en el taxi que estaba esperando, y como lo dijo su madre llegaron a la hora de la cena, al bajarse la amiga de si madre ya estaba en la puerta con los brazos abiertos esperándolas

M-bienvenida Anya

A-tanto tiempo sin verte Meiko

J-Anya

A-Jayenko tanto tiempo

Lena se bajo del taxi un poco desconcertada

M-Yen ayuda a Lena a subir las maletas por favor

J-si ya voy

L-mucho gusto señor

J-se ve que no me recuerdas verdad

L-no la verdad no

J-ja como lo vas ha hacer si tenias como 4 años cuando me conociste

Después de que vieron que Lena no era mas una niña entraron y les presentaron a sus hijos

M-tal vez ya conozcas a IRI pero estoy segura que a Shaoni

L-como que ya conozco a IRI

M- si va en tu misma escuela solo que el va en la clase "A"

En ese momento venia bajando las escaleras Irie y al ver a quien había llevado su mama lo único que pudo hacer fue saludar con la mano

M-Irie porque no llevas Lena a su cuarto mientras yo le muestro a Anya el suyo si

I-aja

Bajo los escalones que faltaban y tomo la maleta que quedo junto a Lena y subió, el cuarto estaba un tanto alejado de donde estaba el de el

I-este es

L-y que hay de la otra puerta

I-es otro cuarto, quieres que te ayude a desempacar

L-si como no (tono sarcástico) Y TU NIEVE DE QUE LA QUIERES

De un momento a otro ellos se empezaron a insultar como era costumbre entre ellos

I-METICHE

L-ENGREIDO

I- CHAPARRA

L-EGOSENTRICO

I-CANTANTE DE 5ª

L-MERCANCHIFLE DE PACOTILLA

I-DESEREBRADA

L-MEQUETREFE

I-LOCA

l-ESO LO SERAS TU MANA (TONO BURLON Y SARCASTICO)

Conoces la frase "TRAGAME TIERRA"bueno eso quería Lena en el momento en que cruzo el umbral de la puerta de los Hatoru y se entero que tendría que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Irie al que deseaba ver 3 metro bajo tierra 4 si se podía.

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo espero y les guste para ver si la continuo


End file.
